containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Containment Zone
The Heavy Containment Zone is the second zone encountered in the game. It is preceded by the Light Containment Zone and followed by the Entrance Zone. It is strictly used for containment of high level SCP objects, such asSCP-106 and SCP-049 . Due to this, it is constructed with a distinctive rudimentary style, abundant with grimy tunnels and catwalks. Decontamination gas is frequently encountered in the Heavy Containment Zone as part of an extended security protocol. In order to get through the Heavy Containment's checkpoint, SCP-008 must be recontained by closing the gas canister inside its containment chamber. Once it is recontained the lockdown on the zone will be lifted, granting access to the Entrance Zone. Metal Corridors The metal corridors serve as the Heavy Containment equivalent to the hallways. Like the hallways, there exist two way, corner, T-shaped and four way variants. They are comprised of cylindrical hallways lined with horizontal cement blocks, coated in a brownish dirty metal. The floor consists of grated metal tiles. The two-way corridor has two variations. In the first variant the lights will abruptly black out upon entering the room, with SCP-173 appearing in the center of the room once the lights return. The second variant has an electricity box and a gas pipe in the center of the room. Upon reaching the midway point, decontamination gas will start spewing from two vents in the pipe. Grated Hallway The grated hallway is a short hallway with grating going down the length of the floor and ceiling. Upon entering this hallway SCP-106 has a chance of emerging from one side of the wall, then stop in the middle of the hallway as it's crossing to the opposite wall. It will look around and if it spots the player, it will begin chasing them. The player should take care to stay out of the room and crouch, as SCP-106 will not notice the player and continue on to the opposite wall. Gas Catwalk The gas catwalk consists of a L-shaped catwalk with a line of pipes that spew decontamination gas as a security measure. The shorter end of the catwalk contains an inaccessible door. The player is advised to wear a gas mask when traversing this room, as SCP-173 is known to spawn in the shorter end. Three-Way Gas Catwalk The three-way gas catwalk is a Y-shaped variant of the gas catwalk. The room contains two unreachable gas tanks that can be seen at either corner of the room, though the gas spewing out of it is never able to reach the player. Upon entering the room there is a chance that the player could encounter an anomalous duck, sitting atop one of the gas canisters. When the player looks away from the duck it will begin playing a random collection of saxophone notes. An alternate event can occur as well where SCP-1048 will be on the canister, holding a pen and paper. When the player passes by SCP-1048, it will wave at them and hold up its drawing. Said drawing often depicts D-9341 in some form of peril. As soon as the player takes the drawing SCP-1048 will disappear. Four-Way Gas Catwalk The four-way gas catwalk is visually similar to the three-way variant, only it includes a fourth accessible door. Elevator Machine Room The elevator machine room is a T-shaped passage with the adjacent path containing an inaccessible elevator. A door requiring a level 2 keycard can found right next to one of the room's entrances. Inside is a maintenance area is an electrical box, some shelves and a railing overlooking the exposed elevator shaft. The room contains a level 3 keycard, a first aid kit, two 9V batteries and a container of ReVision Eyedrops. Large Testing Chamber This chamber is a two-level room with balconies lining either side, along the entrances. Going left leads to a small blast door which is blocked by a DNA scanner. The right leads to a set of metal stairs to the first floor. Right across from those stairs is another set leading up to the second balcony, as well as the entryway to the rest of the lower level. The main room is accessible through a door, and inside, the player will see SCP-682's document in front of a large, sealed blast door. Above the blast door is a series of vents, with a security cameraright below the closest left vent. If the player goes over to pick it up, gas will start spewing from the piping in the room and SCP-079 will speak over the intercom saying "You're not getting out." SCP-1048 can be found wandering aimlessly around the room. Small Server Room The small server room is one of the main locations where SCP-096 can be found. There are two doors leading into this room, which are separated by a locked door in the outside hallway. Four small windows looking into the room line the wall, two on each side of the locked door. The room consists of two areas; the main room that houses several computer servers and a small control area with a panel. Once the hall outside the area is entered, the entryways lock and a scene will play in which an enraged SCP-096 brutally kills an unfortunate guard, causing blood to splatter on the windows and the lights to start flickering. Once the scene is finished, the doors open back up, and the player must enter the room to get around the locked door. Once this room is entered, the doors lock back up, and the player must reset the power. At the far right side of the room two switches can be found; the first switch activates a fuel pump which supplies fuel to the generator, the second activates the generator itself. This will be signified by the sound of the fuel pump doing its namesake. In the back of the room the entrance to the control area can be found. Inside will be a control panel with a power feed switch. The switch is set to 'Main' by default, implying that when SCP-096 killed the guard it may have damaged the equipment in the room, cutting off its supply of power from the main facility. Upon setting the switch to 'Generator', the room will begin pulling power from the backup generator, restoring functionality to the room's lights and doors, opening them. This is signified by the sound of the generator becoming active. Caution must be exercised while performing these tasks however, as SCP-096 wanders aimlessly around the room. Additionally, SCP-096 will follow the player if it sees them while docile, making it harder to avoid looking at its face by accident. The best way to enter and leave this room safely is to constantly look at the ground and hug the walls while searching for the switches. When all three switches have been flipped, the two doors will open. Maintenance Tunnels At the entrance of the maintenance tunnels, there are two elevators separated by a blast door. A scorched note can be found on the ground next to the blast door. If the player finds SCP-372's document, the code to the blast door will be written on the bottom of it. Alternatively, the player can use the elevators to reach the other side via the maintenance tunnels themselves. The tunnels are dark and grim, making them difficult to navigate. The player can also find a small generator room, in which a pair of night vision goggles and a SCP-500 pill can be found. It is advised that the player navigates the tunnels quickly, since SCP-106 will spawn at one of the tunnels' exits. An instance of SCP-966 can also appear in the tunnels near the opposite elevator. Warhead Room The entrance to the warhead room can be found in a hallway, noted by having both a door and a window in the center of the room. The door requires level 5 keycard to access. Inside is an elevator which will take the player to the warhead room itself. The room consists of a small circular room with a catwalk around the perimeter, with the Omega warhead nestled in the very center. To the left of the entrance is the security camera. On the other side of the catwalk is a small control room that requires a level 5 keycard to enter. Inside the room on a control panel are two levers; "Remote Detonation Omega Warhead" and "Remote Detonation Alpha Warheads". These can be turned off, which will affect the game's endings. A document written by Dr. Harp can be found on the table next to a ballistic vest. Tesla Coil Hallway Like the light containment zone tesla gate. Small End Room * A smaller, much more crude and grimy variant of the end room which is found in the Heavy Containment Zone. * SCP-008's Containment Chamber The layout of SCP-008's containment chamber consists of three small rooms. The first two doors are reached from a small main room, both of which need level 4 keycards to open. The first room is a control room, containing a table with SCP-008's document and a control panel with an interactive monitor. The second room is a small airlock with a decontaminating shower head and storage area containing a hazmat suit propped up on a stand. The third room can be entered from the airlock, and contains a security camera at the top right and SCP-008's canister, which is opened and releasing gas. This room is visible from the control room via two large windows, as well as the storage area via a single small window. SCP-173 will spawn behind the larger windows and will break the glass in an attempt to reach the player. If the player isn't wearing the hazmat suit when this occurs, a piece of glass from the window will cut the player's arm, infecting them with SCP-008. Once its canister is closed, the lockdown on the Heavy Containment Zone will be lifted, allowing access to the Entrance Zone through the checkpoint room. SCP-035's Containment Chamber SCP-035's containment chamber is comprised of four rooms. The room to the right requires a level 5 keycard to access. It is a control room containing some filing cabinets, tables and a control panel with two levers: one controlling the door to the small chamber in which SCP-035 is kept and one controlling the gas valves that will flood said chamber. A documentcan be found on top of one of the tables. The second room, a small storage room with a 4-digit pass code lock can be accessed from this room. The code for this lock is 5731, which the player learns from SCP-035 in an attempt to gain their trust. Inside the storage room is shelving containing SCP-035's document and a pill of SCP-500. The third room is a small airlock-type room that leads to the fourth and final room. It also contains a storage area with empty hazmat suit stands. The fourth room is the chamber SCP-035 is stored in. The only notable feature in this room, aside from the blood-coated walls, is a display case that the mask itself lays on. A radioand a metal panel of SCP-148 can be found amongst some debris from a hole in the wall, along with a scientist wearing SCP-035. When the player releases SCP-035, they can enter its chamber. Once it is entered, several tentacles will begin to rise up from the ground and attack the player. As an added threat, staying too long inside the main chamber will cause hemorrhaging, resulting in major blood loss. The player will also begin to hear quiet whispering, which constantly gets heavier and louder. SCP-049's Containment Chamber SCP-049's containment chamber is located in a section of the facility that resemble the maintenance tunnels. There are two elevators separated by a blast door, which is locked by a DNA scanner. Alternatively, the player can use the elevators to reach the other side via the tunnels. Upon entering the tunnels the elevators will malfunction. The tunnels eventually lead to SCP-049's main chamber. Around the area the player can find two SCP-049-2 instances lying on the floor. Inside the chamber itself is a level 4 keycard, SCP-049's document, a pair of night vision goggles and two switches: one to activate the backup generator in the area and one to direct the elevator's power feed. The switch is set to 'Main' by default, implying that the whole area may have sustained damage, cutting off its supply of power from the main facility. Upon setting the switch to 'Generator', the room will begin pulling power from the backup generator, restoring functionality to the area's elevators. This is signified by the sound of the generator becoming active. Upon turning on the generator the SCP-049-2 instances will reanimate themselves and begin pursuing the player. Once this occurs, the player should briskly flip the other level and vacant the tunnels through one of the now-active elevators. Caution is advised though, as SCP-049 will emerge from either elevator the player gets in close proximity to. The player should quickly run around SCP-049 and escape through the elevator, as it is very easy to become trapped between SCP-049 and the SCP-049-2 instances. SCP-079's Containment Chamber To enter SCP-079's containment chamber, the player requires a level 4 keycard to access it. The blast door will not fully open due to SCP-079 keeping it shut. The player will need to disable the remote door control system inside the electrical room in order to enter the chamber. After entering the chamber, the player will find a small flight of stairs leading to SCP-079 itself, which is stored on an old computer, surrounded by a gate. To the player's right is a door with a DNA scanner that leads to an observation room consisting of windows overlooking SCP-079's main chamber, a control panel and a monitor. The monitor in this room will show a conversation between an unknown client and SCP-079, revealing that someone had intentionally let SCP-079 breach containment. Said unknown client is actually Dr. Maynard, who had intentionally given SCP-079 access to the site's major systems for it to cause a containment breach. SCP-106's Containment Chamber SCP-106's containment chamber requires a level 3 keycard to be accessed. Inside the room is a catwalk overseeing SCP-106's chamber itself. The catwalk leads to a flight of stairs heading down to a control room. The control room contains a monitor with two switches and a button. A level 5 keycard, Dr. Allok's note, and a document about the recall protocol, the main purpose of this chamber, can be found on a desk. t the end of the room, a security camera can be seen on the ceiling to the right. Another door (requiring a level 4 keycard) leads into the secondary chamber. Within the room stands SCP-106's primary chamber; a sealed container comprised of lead-lined steel surrounded with an iron fence. SCP-513's Containment Chamber SCP-513's containment chamber requires a level 2 keycard to be accessed. It contains two rooms: one with a shelf that has SCP-513's document and SCP-1048's document on it, and another which has a large hole in it, leading to a corner variant metal corridor. Inside the chamber is a pedestal which has SCP-513 on it. The room also contains a blood-stained note and a security camera. SCP-895's Containment Chamber SCP-895's containment chamber consist of a two-story chamber which can be entered using a level 2 keycard. The stories are separated by quarter landing stairs, which contain a security camera on the ceiling overlooking the stairs. To the left of the staircase is a control room in which a CCTV monitor overlooking SCP-895’s main chamber, an interactive monitor and SCP-895's document can be found. Viewing the CCTV monitor feed for too long will kill the player, due to SCP-895's effects. This room also contains a switch where the player can turn off SCP-895's feed. This also prevents SCP-079 from broadcasting the feed over the facility's other CCTV monitors. Going down the flight of stairs leads to a short hallway. At the end of the hallway is the room holding SCP-895 itself. On the ground beside it is a level 3 keycard and a pair of night vision goggles. If the player approaches the coffin, SCP-106 will spawn directly in front of it and proceed to pursue the player. If the player enters the room a second time after evading SCP-106, it will not appear again. SCP-966's Containment Chamber SCP-966's containment chamber consists of three different rooms: The first room is a J-shaped corridor with three doors, two of them leading into other rooms while the third leading to a control room. The door to the room requires a level 3 keycard to enter. The control room can also be entered directly from another room, but the door still requires a level 3 keycard. The control room contains a few control panels, tables, chairs and a door leading into the chamber itself. The chamber is featureless outside of a security camera overseeing the room and a pair of night vision goggles that can be found on the floor. Multiple SCP-966 instances can also be found in this room.